<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Frame by Etchio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050875">In Frame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etchio/pseuds/Etchio'>Etchio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etchio/pseuds/Etchio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira decides the best way to propose to Ann and reveal himself to her fans is during one of her livestreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Frame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least once a week, Ann held a livestream for fans. Content varied depending on her mood but each stream had the same purpose: to spread cheer during an otherwise dreary time. With the world in its current state, all Ann wanted to do was use her influence to make some people happy. And today's stream was the highly requested "Breakfast with Ann" that seemed to top the comments in all previous streams. </p>
<p>"Don't forget to add the whipped cream to really make it a treat!" Said Ann, smiling behind a large stack of hotcakes with an even larger swirl of whipped cream on top. "Now I can't wait to eat these!" With her phone in one hand and the plate in another, Ann happily maneuvered to the dining table. </p>
<p>Reading over the chat as she sat down, she gave a small wave to the camera. "For anyone just joining, this morning's stream involves the fluffiest, most delicious-looking chocolate chip hotcakes I've ever made; the best whipped cream; and drum roll please..." Pausing for dramatic effect, Ann then moved her phone's camera to face the black and white cat that had been staring up at her since she sat down. "Morgana! Say hi Morgana!"</p>
<p>Morgana ran out of frame in the blink of an eye. "Hey! I know you like being on camera!" Ann cried out with a small pout from behind her phone before she propped it back up on the table. "Hmph! More hotcakes for me then." Knife and fork in hand, Ann began to dig in. </p>
<p>"You know," she said between bites of heavenly delight, "this is way better than the last stream I did. I hope no one got their ear drums blown out from my screams of terror. Why did I let you all convince me to stream a horror game?" Last week's stream had involved being wrapped up in the biggest, coziest blanket she had while she played a highly recommended survival game. "Since when did zombies move so fast?" She mumbled, scooping a particularly large dollop of whipped cream onto the hotcake piece on her fork. Terror aside, Ann did enjoy the game. Even if she couldn't sleep the following night without being held in Akira's arms. Speaking of Akira...</p>
<p>Ann glanced over at the clock on the wall opposite of her. Akira was normally up and about at this hour, but she hadn't seen him before she started streaming. Was he down in the shop? She knew he spent most mornings testing new blends, but she hadn't smelt the aroma of coffee wafting up to their apartment above coffee shop like every other morning. But she pushed aside the thoughts of her beloved, trying to focus on her stream instead.</p>
<p>Between answering questions and simply talking to her fans, finishing breakfast took longer than normal. But that was fine. Her streams had no pre-determined length. She simply kept going until it felt like the right moment to end it, which was normally when she kept getting asked the same questions over and over again. "I told you guys, Aki will reveal himself when he wants to!" </p>
<p>Known simply as 'Aki' to her fans given his absence from all of her social media, the chat in her streams would blow up every once in a while asking about her elusive partner. More-so now ever since her stream some weeks back on her typical skincare routine veered into how envious she was of Akira's practically flawless skin with no effort on his part.</p>
<p>And with her attention on her stream, Ann didn't hear the small click of the apartment door opening and closing; nor had she realized that Akira had walked into the kitchen behind her. 

</p><p>Or that by now he was, in fact, entirely in frame on her stream holding a sign with a simple question: Will you marry me?</p>
<p>The chat exploded.</p>
<p>With comments flying faster than Ann could read, she turned around the moment she heard Akira clear his throat. "Ann Takamaki," Akira started as he got down on one knee, the largest smile on his face and love very clearly evident in his eyes, "will you marry-" Before he could even finish asking Ann had practically tackled him to the ground, chair knocked over in the process and her phone camera now facing the ceiling of their apartment.<br/>
</p>
<p>The only thing on camera now...was Morgana? The cat had hopped onto the table in the mean time and to the confusion of the viewers - somehow managed to end the stream.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>The following day, Ann's latest post was a selfie of her and Akira with her ring clearly on display and the caption: I SAID YES!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! Thank you for taking the time to read this! This is my first fic in years and I hope it's okay! This was written late at night and definitely unbeta'd aaahhh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>